katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai"
Subadult Female Year First Identified: 2018 as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult, 2016 year of birth Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2018 bear monitoring notes that 902 is the smallest (runt), a female, offspring of 128 Grazer's 2016 litter , however there is no way to really confirm the link between subadults to the mother and siblings without DNA results. Known Litters of Cubs: 0 as of the 2018 season Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 902 by Ranger Michael Saxton from 2016 through 2018. 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2016: '''Spring Cub with 128 & 2 Other Littermates 902 is believed to be the smallest (runt) of 128 Grazer's first known litter of 3 spring cubs. 903 (a male) is believed to be one of 902's littermates from that 128 litter. 'June 2016: '''2016.06.18: On the morning of June 18, 2016, 128 Grazer and her 1st known litter of 3 spring cubs were observed walking along the Valley Road. Ranger Tammy Carmack captured a NPS photo that Ranger David Kopshever shared in his 15:39 bearcam comment and in his A Cub's Fist Spring Katmai Terrane blog: 2016.06.21: Approximately 16:42,' '''128 Grazer with 3 spring cubs near lower river video by Mickey Williams: 'July 2016: '''2016.07.01: Ranger Jeanne captured this photo of 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs: 902 is believed to be the smallest of the 3. 2'016.07.04 or PRIOR:' 902 and her littermates with 128 Grazer photo by Mike Fitz: GRAZER 128 PIC 2016.07.xx w 3 SPRING CUBS 902 903 MIKE FITZ POSTED 2016.07.04.jpg|128 Grazer with 3 spring cubs (902 & 903) July 4, 2016 or prior. Mike Fitz posted July 4, 2016 2016.07.07 :''' 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs (902 & 903 are 2 of the 3) encounter 409 Beadnose and her 2 spring cubs. Note how the bears stand their ground but avoid an actual fight. Video by Mike Fitz (former ranger at KNP&P): You can also read Mike's "When Mother Bears Collide " October 6, 2016 blog about this interaction. '''2016.07.08: Ranger Jeanne captured this photo of 902 (left) with one of her littermates. '2017: '''Yearling Cub with 128 Grazer & 2 Other Littermates 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" (right) in 2017 with her littermates (903 left) from KNP&P's April 18, 2018 06:56 tweet : FIFI BONSAI 902 PIC 2017.xx.xx RIGHT w 903 LEFT & OTHER LITTERMATE KNP&P TWEET 2018.04.18 06.56.jpg|Yearling 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" (right) in 2017 with her littermates (903 left) NPS photo from KNP&P's April 18, 2018 06:56 tweet Sometime during the 2017 season, park visitor Bob Gee captured this photo of 902 when she was a yearling. 'June 2017: '''2017.06.24: Melissa Freels (aka MelissaInOR) captured this photo of 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" (128 Grazer's smallest cub ~ runt) during her trip to Brooks Camp.: Please request Melissa's permission prior to using her photos! '' FIFI BONSAI 902 PIC 2017.06.24 YEARLING MELISSA FREELS POSTED 2018.06.02.jpg|902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" June 24, 2017 by Melissa Freels '' 'July 2017:' 2017.07.22: Park visitor and cam viewer, Scammin, captured these photos of 128 Grazer and her 3 yearlings observing 480 Otis during his trip to Brooks Camp: photo #1 & photo #2 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsia" can be seen enjoying a fish that 128 Grazer did not appear to have much interest in during this 128 Grazer's cub bluff charges 480 Otis video by Brenda D: '2018: '''With Family Group & Later As A Newly Emancipated 2.5 Year-Old Independent Subadult '2018 Season: 128 Grazer was initially observed in May 2018 with all three 2.5 year-old offspring from her 2016 litter. On May 20, 2018 128 Grazer was observed with two of the three 2.5 year-old offspring after partial emancipation; the larger darker male 2.5 year-old was no longer with the rest of the family group. Two of the three offspring from 128 Grazer's 2016 litter were observed three times during official bear monitoring sessons, classified as 2.5 year-old independent subadults, and assigned their bear monitoring numbers. The larger darker male 2.5 year-old was observed as an independent subadult during the 2018 season but not enoug times to be assigned a bear monitoring number. In October 2018 Ranger Russ shared some information about this with cam viewers: On October 26, 2018 at 10:10 Ranger Russ commented and shared information about two of 128 Grazer's 2016 offspring ~ 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" and 903: FIFI BONSAI 902 INFO 2018.10.26 10.10 RANGER RUSS COMMENT re 902 903 & OTHER LITTERMATE.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's October 26, 2018 10:10 comment with info about 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" and 903, two of 128 Grazer's 2016 offspring that are now independent subadults On October 26, 2018 at 10:35 Ranger Russ commented and shared the list of 2018 newly identified bear numbers: FIFI BONSAI 902 INFO 2018.10.26 10.35 RANGER RUSS COMMENT w NUMBER & DESCRIPTION 128s FEMALE.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's October 26, 2018 10:35 comment with information about 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" On October 26, 2018 at 10:47 Ranger Russ commented and shared infomation about 128 Grazer's larger daker male 2016 offspring: FIFI BONSAI 902 INFO 2018.10.26 10.47 RANGER RUSS COMMENT re 902 903 & OTHER LITTERMATE.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's October 26, 2018 10:46 comment re: 128 Grazer's larger darker male 2016 offspring, 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai"'s littermate '''May 2018: 2018.05.20 & RECENT DAYS PRIOR TO 2018.05.20: ' 128 Grazer returned to Brooks Camp in May 2018 with all three 2.5 year-old offspring from her 2016 litter. The entire family group was observed in the recent days prior to May 20, 2018. On Sunday, May 20, 2018 , 128 Grazer was observed with only two of her 2.5 year-old cubs. 128 Grazer and the two remaining 2.5 year-old cubs were photographed by R. Taylor. On May 21, 2018 KNP&P shared the news via the 06:31 Facebook post : FIFI BONSAI 902 PIC 2018.05.20 CTR w 128 GRAZER R & LITTERMATE 903 L KNP&P FB POST 2018.05.21 R TAYLOR PHOTO.JPG|KNP&P's May 21, 2018 Facebook post with Russ Taylor's May 20, 2018 photo of 902 (center), 128 Grazer (right), and littermate 903 (left) after partial emancipation of the 3rd offspring from this 128 litter FIFI BONSAI 902 PIC 2018.05.20 CTR w 128 GRAZER R & LITTERMATE 903 L KNP&P FB 2018.05.21 R TAYLOR PHOTO ONLY.jpg|Russ Taylor's May 20, 2018 photo of 902 (center), 128 Grazer (right), and littermate 903 (left) after partial emancipation of the 3rd offspring from this 128 litter from KNP&P's May 21, 2018 Facebook post '2019: '3.5 Year-Old Subadult For future use ~ add here 'Known Courting & Mating: Add here 'Known Litters of Cubs: '''None as of 2018 Season Add here 'Known Relatives: '''Mother: 128 Grazer ~ Speculated 'Father:' Unknown 'Littermates:' 903 (blonder male littermate) ~ Speculated 903 is believed to be 902's lighter male littermate from 128 Grazer's 2016 litter. 902's darker male littermate from 128 Grazer's 2016 litter was not observed three times during official 2018 bear monitoring session to enable him to be classified with a bear monitoring number. FIFI BONSAI 902 INFO 2018.10.26 10.35 RANGER RUSS COMMENT w NUMBER & DESCRIPTION 128s FEMALE.JPG FIFI BONSAI 902 INFO 2018.10.26 10.10 RANGER RUSS COMMENT re 902 903 & OTHER LITTERMATE.JPG FIFI BONSAI 902 INFO 2018.10.26 10.47 RANGER RUSS COMMENT re 902 903 & OTHER LITTERMATE.JPG 'Maternal Grandmother:' 408 CC (aka Crooked Claw) ~ Speculated 'Maternal Great Aunt:' 409 Beadnose ~ Speculated 'Maternal Cousins:' 409's Offspring ~ 130 Tundra, Arctic, 500 Indy , 717 (?) , 909 & 910 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2016:' None Cubs were not being sampled for the genetics study in 2016 by Ranger Michael Saxton. '2017:' None Cubs were not being sampled for the genetics study in 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton. '2018:' None known There were no known genetics study samples obtained of 902 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2018. '2019:' For Future Use 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" page created 2018.10.28 07:23 by LTC Category:Bear Book